Kion's Tale Ch. 4
The Egret flew over it all. Over half of the Pridelands were gathered at Hakuna Matata Falls, each one clamoring among each other with undeniable concern in their voices. He scanned the center of the crowd. Whatever had brought these Animals here, it must've been something very serious. He did not see a thing that seemed out of place, besides all the species of Animal in one place. He hadn't seen so many animals near the falls since Bunga was considered the smartest animal in the Pridelands (Like that lasted long). He flew back the way he came and down to the red-headed Lion Cub, who was following behind him with the rest of the Guard. "I didn't see anything unusual, Kion." "No sign of Zira and the Outlanders?" Kion asked the Keenest of Sight. "Not even a Skink." Ono confirmed. Kion turned to the other young animals that accompanied him. "Lion Guard, we need to get to the Bottom of this." With no more being said on the matter, he led the group to the several dozen animals. He approached the Zebra with the long mane. "Excuse me? What's going on here?" "Oh, Lion Guard!" The Zebra turned to the Lion. "Just the animals I was going to see!" Thurston, which the Zebra was named, was about to tell them what the problem was, but being a Zebra whose brain was overlapped by his mane, struggled to remember what it was. As Kion was patiently waiting for Thurston to remember, another individual got his attention. A stout creature with a long snout, short ears, fairly long claws, and a 21 inch tail, Muhungus was clearly irritated not only by Thurston's forgetfulness, but by whatever drew the large crowd to the falls. "What Stripes here is tryin' to say, is that Hakuna Matata falls is completely dry!" "What!?" The whole Lion Guard never usually spoke in unison, but on the occasion that they did, it was something deathly serious. Bunga, being one of the three animals that lived here, was the first to question this. "What do you mean it's dry?" "I mean It's dry." The Aardvark stepped forward and spoke in a smart Alec sort of tone. "You know, the opposite of we-" "We know what Dry means." Fuli interrupted the smaller animal. Kion led the way through the crowd, hoping to investigate the falls to know for sure if the Aardvark was right or not. The animals stepped aside to let the young prince through. But the cub did not like what he saw. Down the side of the cliffs, where water would usually be flowing abundantly, there was not but dry rocks and roots. Only small drops of water fell from above and into the river below. Kion's eyes widened in horror as he stared at the dry waterfall. "Hevi Kabesa...." "Lion Guard! We're so glad you're here!" Kion turned to see a Meerkat and a red Warthog running over to him, both of which had expressions of utter worry. Bunga ran to the two. "Uncle Timon, Uncle Pumbaa! What happened to Hakuna Matata falls?" The Meerkat, Timon by name, put his hand over his face dramitically. "It was horrible! It was terrible!" His tone quickly turned to casual. "We don't know." "We just woke up and saw it was all dried up." The Warthog, Pumbaa, explained. "And I went to where the falls start up at the top of the Cliffs, and I saw that a bunch of Rocks were blocking it." "It must've been an Avalanche." Fuli concluded. Kion turned to the Keenest of sight. "Ono, could you take a look?" "Affirmative, Kion." The Egret flew higher than anyone below him could see. His keen eyes scanned the top of the large cliffside. He flew along the dry river that soon met with the Waterfall behind him. He could see the hoofprints that were left by Pumbaa. There were no animals in sight in the dry area. But there was, however, a pile of rocks. Just how Pumbaa had described it, a massively large pile of Rocks was blocking the water from reaching the Falls. Not even a single stream was able to come from it. "Hapana!" Ono said to himself. He was so surprised to see this, he nearly forgot to keep flapping his wings. He then turned and flew back the way he had come from. He just had to tell the rest of the Guard about this. Hopefully, Beshte could be able to move these rocks. Category:Kion's Tale Category:Hueyslinger Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters